I Warned You
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Follow up to "A Thirst for Blood", Kris finds herself being courted by a squirrel named Zack, and decides to pull a bit of a more disturbing version of Nathan's serenade to Cleo for him. Story better than summary I hope and R&R if you want. Rated T for blood (drinking) and mild cursing. CGI version.


**Opening Statement:** Sort of a follow up on the latest post "A Thirst for Blood!", I figured maybe have a new student try to make a pass at Kris, only for her to pull one of Nathan's tricks on him... and sing while doing it. This is entirely based around the inspiration for Kris becoming a hybrid bat in the first place, which was me listening to music when Ke$ha's song "Cannibal" started playing. So I hope you enjoy this cute (if a bit disturbing) story featuring Kris's official singing debut in the series... well outside of older titles but you get the idea.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Cleo, Julian and Amani belong to me, and the song "Cannibal" belongs to Ke$ha.

* * *

 **I Warned You.**

Kris was with her sisters in the cafeteria during lunch, sipping away at a small bottle of rabbit blood from the butcher shop, with her recent vampire bat heritage showing itself a couple months ago she's been on a strict diet of fruit, insects, and at least a gram of blood a day. Today however Kris was feeling nervous, not for her new traits being revealed, but rather a new student, a talking male squirrel with black fur named Zack appeared to have taken a liking to her, and while flattered she wasn't interested in him. Though as some say, love can be a persistent, and so was Zack, he was constantly attempting to court her, only to be denied and rejected again and again. For this reason, Kris was nervous this lunch hour, she could tell he was nearby, having gotten a scent of his body when he bumped into her after gym class, a scent similar to birch wood and grass that she was detecting right now, "Okay Zack, you can stop hiding now!" Kris finally called out, causing the black furred squirrel to groan and hop onto the table top, "Dang it! Why are you so good at finding me?" Zack asked, as Kris sipped her blood and rolled her eyes, "I can smell you from a mile away... not that you smell bad just my nose is really sensitive." Kris explained, as Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor giggled to each other and earned themselves a slight glare from the hybrid bat, "Sorry about that Kris, but I just was thinking that the dance is getting pretty close, and seeing as you don't have a date-" "And who says I don't have one?" Kris asked, her eyes flashing red for a moment and causing Zack to back up a bit, "No one, just that I know there's no other bats in the school at the moment, and seeing as The Chipettes already have dates that leaves you with no one," Zack explained, causing Kris to growl softly, she'd never openly admit it but for once Zack was right, her brother Nathan had taken a leave from school to help raise Julian and Amani with Cleo, so quite literally she was the only bat in the entire school, "Okay, and your point is what Zack? I already told you I'm not interested in you," Kris said, causing Zack's ears to fold back a bit, though he then adjusted his maroon t-shirt and offered a friendly smile, "Then how about this, you let me take you to the dance this Saturday, and in return I'll leave you alone... if by the end of the night you haven't fallen for me," Zack asked, winking to Kris and causing her to blush slightly, a new feeling rising in her chest, nothing unusual just a fuzzy feeling, like she was staring at one of her One Direction posters, "W-Well, if you promise to be a gentleman, maybe I'll consider it. But trust me Zacky, cross the line and I'll bite!" Kris said, flashing her fangs at him and causing him to chuckle, "No worries, I plan to court you a bit before the dance, and hopefully this time it works out better, I've done my research on the art of seduction," Zack replied, causing Kris to cough on her grape and giggle, "Really? You did research... well, if you're successful then I might have a surprise for you on Saturday." Kris replied, as Zack smiled and cheered for himself, "Alright, and just so you know I got some spare time if you just want to hang out- crap, wrong choice of words!" Zack said to himself, this bringing a genuine laugh out of Kris, that warm fuzzy feeling rising in her chest again.

"Oooh, Kris has a date?" Brittany asked, causing Kris to blush and giggle, "Let's face it girls, he'd either just keep hounding me until I had to bite him or something... just figured I'd save face and let him court me, after all it's not like I like him or anything," Kris replied, as Eleanor giggled and shook her head a bit, "Oh no, not at all, that's why your eyes have turned pink right?" Eleanor asked, causing Kris to yelp and take out her small mirror, then glaring at Eleanor upon realizing the verbal trap, "Oh you little-" "Just admit it Kris, even though you've been pushing him away, he's still found his way into your heart... do me and my sisters need to start with "I Won't Say I'm In Love" on you Kris?" Jeanette asked, as Kris blinked and then grumbled to herself, "I don't want to like him... what if I hurt him? You know if I go into a frenzy and bite his neck?" Kris asked, as Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed, "Then just warn him about that side of you, and besides I'm sure he's thought out the risks himself already, otherwise he'd not be trying so hard to court you," Brittany replied, as Kris drank the last sip of her blood and sighed, "I guess you're right, but how do I warn him about it?" Kris asked, then grinned as she remembered a certain song, "Never mind, already got it." Kris said, as she started to speak with her sisters and they all started giggling at the plan she had.

* * *

(after school, cheer leading practice)

Kris and her sisters were doing their training when, once again Kris caught scent of Zack, no sooner being unable to see as he covered her eyes, "Guess who?" Zack said, causing Kris to giggle a bit, "Jack the Ripper?" she playfully asked, as she turned and smiled to Zack, this catching the squirrel off guard as he was expecting a rejection rather than acceptance, then Kris sighed and looked into Zack's amber eyes, "Look Zack, I did some thinking and recently found out that I actually, and accidentally, have fallen for you," Kris explained, bringing a smile to Zack's face as he went to speak, only to be silenced by a finger, "But, you must know the risks, and although you probably already do, just hear me out." Kris said, as she signaled to her sisters and had them start some music up, immediately Kris's eyes shifting to red and making Zack yelp and leap back a bit, even as Kris made some playful roaring sounds, before she started singing.

" _I have a heart, I swear I do,_

 _But just not, baby, when it comes to you._

 _I get so hungry, when you say you love me,_

 _If you know what's good for you."_ Kris sang, as she slowly walked towards Zack, the black furred squirrel backing up until he tripped backwards, about to get up when he say Kris right next to him, again causing him to yelp and jump up, even as Kris giggled and resumed singing.

" _I think you're hot, I think you're cool,_

 _You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school._

 _But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus,_

 _Now I'm gonna eat you fool!"_ Kris sang, as she rushed after Zack and made him run, only to take to the air and block his path, winking to him to let him know that she was just performing for him, though the amber eyed squirrel was still a bit taken back by the message she was sending, even as she started to sing some more.

" _I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch,_

 _Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood._

 _Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal,_

 _I eat boys up, you better run!"_ Kris sang, baring her fangs and leaping at Zack, only for him to grab her and grin, placing a kiss to her forehead, then he turned and ran off a bit, a growl from Kris being heard as she took to the next section of her song, Brittany joining in for back up vocals. (A/N: anything in brackets at this section is what Brittany is singing)

" _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am),_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am!)._

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am),_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up)."_ Kris sang with Brittany, as Kris took to the air again and swiftly landed before Zack again, blocking his path and wearing a fanged grin on her face, making a point of licking her lips before taking up the next section of the song.

" _Whenever you tell me I'm pretty,_

 _That's when the hunger really hits me._

 _Your little heart goes "pitter patter",_

 _I want your liver, on a platter!"_ Kris sang, rushing over and pressing her body to his, placing a kiss to his cheek and purring a bit before she playfully pushed Zack onto the ground, even as Zack winked to her and smiled, this causing Kris to roll her eyes and continue with the song.

" _Use your finger to stir my tea,_

 _And for dessert, I'll suck your teeth._

 _Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner,_

 _Yep, I'll pull a Jeffery Dahmer!"_ Kris sang, as she let Zack get up and run away again, giving him a few seconds to run away before she took off and knocked into his back, pinning him to the ground again under her weight as she continued singing.

" _I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch,_

 _Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood._

 _Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal,_

 _I eat boys up, you better run!"_ Kris continued, as once again Brittany hopped in to provide back up vocals, Zack squirming out from under Kris's body and playfully flicked her face with his long bushy tail, winking to her as he started to run again, Kris and Brittany taking the next part of the song together.

" _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am),_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am!)._

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am),_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up)."_ Kris and Brittany sang, as the hybrid bat glided over and pinned Zack to the ground on his back, even as the Chipettes collectively started to vocalize as the beat of the music sped up, Kris smiling as she stared into the amber eyes of her apparent suitor, Zack returning the gesture and then placing a brief kiss to her nose, causing Kris to blush and then grin as she got up and pulled Zack with her, all four girls present singing together as they finished the song.

" _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am),_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am!)._

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am),_

 _I am Cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up)!"_ Kris and her sisters sang together, as Kris smiled to Zack and placed a hand to his cheek, blushing a bit before she spoke, "I love you," she said, Zack's smile showing just how glad he was to hear that, about to voice this before once again he was silenced with a finger to his lips, Kris's eyes having shifted to red again and a sinister grin on her face, "I warned you," Kris said, then lunged at him, knocking Zack over and mashing her lips to his, all while The Chipettes watched from a distance, "Aww, it's a Kodak moment," Eleanor said, causing Brittany and Jeanette to give her confused glances, "What? I hear humans using the phrase all the time!" Eleanor said, as Kris and Zack parted from their kiss, Zack brushing a bit of Kris's hair out of her eyes, "So... does this mean you'll go to the dance with me?" Zack asked, causing Kris to laugh and bury her face into his chest, "Of course you doof, why wouldn't I?" Kris asked, as Zack shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, maybe because when I first started to court you, you told me and I quote, "Never in your wildest dreams!"." Zack replied, as Kris blushed and giggled, "Well, I guess persistence paid off for you didn't it," Kris said, as she placed another kiss to her new boyfriend's lips, Zack smiling and then standing up, pulling Kris up with him, "So, was the song supposed to warn me that if I'm not careful you could kill me?" Zack asked, again causing Kris to giggle, "Sort of, it was just the only thing I could think of that related to my new condition... plus it mentions drinking blood," Kris replied, as Zack chuckled and hugged the bat, inadvertently positioning Kris's face into his neck, "Well, I don't mind at all, just so long as you stick to bottled blood rather than bodied blood," Zack said, even as Kris pushed away from the hug, "No offense, but that's probably the dumbest thing you could do, my face was inches from your neck, if I had been deprived of blood for a day or two I'd have not hesitated to dig in," Kris said, as Zack gulped and chuckled, "Okay, so this relationship is going to have a bit of danger to it... I like that!" Zack said, as Kris rolled her now green eyes and giggled again, placing a final kiss to Zack's cheek.

* * *

*Me and Kris sitting at my desk, as I hand a cup to Kris with a straw in it*

Me: Hey everyone, I'm here with Kris Seville tonight.

Kris: Hi!

Me: And we both want to thank you for reading what was essentially a glorified brain fart.

*Kris gives me a confused look and raises an eyebrow*

Kris: Brain fart?

Me: It's a figure of speech, it's just a random thought that has no reason to be made.

Kris: Oh... I have those a lot.

Me: Like what?

Kris: Well, for starters, if you choke a smurf what color does it turn?

*I give Kris a skeptical look and chuckle*

Me: Yeah, that'd count as a brain fart, but anyways don't forget to leave a review in the box below, and I'll see you next time, finish the outro Kris!

Kris: Bye Bye!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Simon and Alvin in a chipmunk sized Delorian*

Alvin: You sure this thing will work?

Simon: I assure you, it's fool proof.

*Simon starts the car up and it zips back in time. Alvin and Simon looking out the windows and seeing anthropomorphic cartoon versions of themselves*

Alvin: WE WENT TOO FAR SIMON! BACK UP!


End file.
